The prior art discloses busbar adapters that are manufactured from a plurality of individual units and are assembled prior to dispatch. Such appliances can comprise for example a base that can be fastened to the busbar system and a top to which electrical devices are fastened. Such a busbar adapter is known for example from EP 0 642 197 A1, adapter base and adapter top being interconnected by means of a multiplicity of supporting webs running in the longitudinal direction of the adapter base on the one hand and a multiplicity of supporting lugs arranged at the appropriate locations of the adapter top, lateral connecting elements being additionally provided that are connected both to the adapter top and also to the adapter base and enclose both now fully assembled parts. The fully assembled adapter is then handed over to the user, separation of the individual components by the user not being intended.
An object of the present invention is to provide a busbar adapter that can be operated particularly simply and that indicates its present operating state in a particularly simple and clear manner and where incorrect operation is avoided.